Fireworks
by Write All the Time
Summary: "There should be fireworks." What happens when Dominique announces that she's moving west because of a certain cousin? Cousincest. James II/Dominique


**Here's another one-shot of my creation. Another cousincest one! James/Dominique! I now officially LURVE this pairing. This is for the Prompts, Oh Prompts thread in the NextGen Fanatics forum. Here are the prompts:**

**Pairing: **_**James II/Dominique**_

**Prompts: **_**west, moral compass, iris, bloom**_

**Quote: **_**"There should be fireworks, at least, when a dream dies."**_

* * *

><p>"I'm traveling west and staying there," Dominique Weasley said to her family the day after she graduated. There were shocked gasps all around the table, and her mother started crying.<p>

"But, why, Dom?" her father, Bill, asked her.

There were many reasons why Dominique wanted to move west. Some of them included she wanted to see the world and she always loved traveling, but there was one overall reason, and that reason was sitting right there at the table, snogging his current girlfriend of the week. Yes, the reason was James Sirius Potter. Dom and James were inseparable during their first few years of Hogwarts. They pulled pranks together, had detentions together, and they played Quidditch together. When their forth year came along, James started to be interested in girls. He had a new girlfriend every week, and he had been carrying on this tradition to this day.

Eventually, Dom and James started to drift apart, and Dom started to be friends with girls her age, but she never forgot about James. During their sixth year, Dom realized she had feelings for James. She started dressing more like a girl rather than a boy just to get his attention. She would smile at him and twirl a red curl around her finger whenever he would walk by, but he didn't notice her. He never did. So, on the day of her graduation, she decided that she would pack up her stuff and move to America.

"I want to travel the world," Dominique replied. Well, it wasn't _technically_ a lie, it just wasn't telling the whole truth.

James stopped snogging his girlfriend to look up and say, "What?"

"I'm moving to America," Dominique said with as much spite in her voice as she could muster.

"Why?" James asked looking concernedly.

"Why would you care?" Dom said. "You didn't seem to care about me for the past _four years_."

"James Sirius Potter, is that true?" Harry asked his oldest son.

"Well, that was when I started bringing home girls," James said to his father, hoping that was a good excuse.

"Dom was your best friend ever since you were a kid," Albus said. "What happened?"

"I _told_ you," James protested. "I started liking girls."

"Why didn't you start being interested with Dom?" Ginny questioned. Dom's ears became the famous Weasley red. "She's a girl."

"Well, I-I-I-um," James stuttered, looking at his girlfriend who was glaring at him with crossed arms.

"Well, what's the answer?" Dominique asked angrily, also crossing her arms, making it a total of two girls glaring at James.

"Yeah, what's the answer, Jamie?" his girlfriend said with the same tone of anger as Dom.

"I have to go," James replied, quickly exiting the room.

"That's the last time _I _fall for a player," his girlfriend said, picking up her jacket and leaving.

"Same here," Dominique mumbled to herself, walking upstairs to her room. When she was in her room, she laid down on her bed, hugging her pillow, and letting the tears slowly crawl down her face. "There should be fireworks, at least, when a dream dies," Dom mumbled to herself. Her dream if getting together with James was crushed. Right now, all she could think about was James's messy, black hair that you just want to run your hands through and his chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt in. _Ugh, snap out of it, Weasley_, Dom thought. _He's a player, nothing more._

Dom heard a knock at her door. "Go away!" Dom yelled.

"I'm not going away until I see you," a familiar voice said from the other side of her door. It was James.

"Then you'll have to stay out there the rest of your life," Dominique spat.

"_Alohomora_," James said from the other side of the door.

"Shoot," Dominique mumbled as James came into her room.

"Well, glad to see you, too," James said sarcastically.

"Go away," Dom said again. She was now fighting with herself whether she should just talk to him or just hex him to oblivion. _Stupid moral compass_, Dom thought to herself. _If I talk to him, maybe we could get together, but, then again, we couldn't. If I hex him, I'll just get rid of the guy who caused me pain. I just won't do anything._

"No, I don't think I will," James replied with a wink. _Stupid James_, Dom thought, but she didn't reply to James. "What? You're not going to talk to me?" James asked. Dominique nodded. "Well, at least hear me out. The only reason I didn't hang out with you anymore was because, as I said earlier, I started getting an interest in girls, but I only did that because I wanted to know how to be a good boyfriend for a certain girl I like." _Probably just another girlfriend of the week_, Dom thought. "And her name is Dominique Ginevra Weasley."

Brown irises met blue irises, and Dominique asked James, "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes," James replied in a quiet voice. "In fourth year, I started to notice the beautiful aspects of you, and that you were a girl-"

He was cut off by Dominique saying sarcastically, "Well, thanks. That just warms my heart."

"I wasn't finished," James said. "Well, you were my best friend, so I thought of you as just one of the guys. Then you matured over the summer, and I wanted to know how to be a good boyfriend for you, so I went out with, mainly, your friends, so I could get to know more about you. Now, after about 4 years of going out with your friends, I know I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Dominique inquired.

"Well, my love for you bloomed," James started, then he started to laugh. "God, that made me sound like a bloody girl, but it's true. After every girl I dated, I felt like my love for you would grow higher. Now, I want to ask you something."

"What?" Dominique asked, unable to conceal her smile. She knew now that James wasn't a player anymore.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked, his brown irises meeting her blue ones.

"Does this answer your question?" Dominique asked, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, and put her lips on his. It was a wonderful kiss with fireworks and everything. _Well, _there_ are the fireworks_, Dominique thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said before this story, I now love this pairing!**

**Remember, don't favorite without reviewing.**


End file.
